Chocolates And Cigars
by dumbest of four
Summary: For the first time Brittany falls in love with a girl, and it's not Santana. /Brittana & mentions of other couples. warning: slight use of inappropriate speech & slightly AU.


**Disclaimer: Do not own Glee nor it's characters nor the manga this work of fiction was based on which is called Cigarettes != Chocolates by **Kurokiri Misao.

* * *

**Chocolates and Cigars **

_Diets, fashion, dancing, ducks, unicorns… _

_My best friend is always so gung-ho about something or the other these days. _

"No more chocolate starting today!" I turned from my position on the floor to look upon my roommate's determined sharp features, forgetting her previous task at pedicuring her perfectly polished toe nails with one hand raised above her blonde set of hair, her bright catlike blue eyes sparkling as usual, and her lips fixed in an ever wide grin.

_And sure enough it turns out, _

"San! Guess what? Guess what?"

"What?" I replied in an unvaried tone as I continued to gaze at her as I lazily blow up smoke clouds above my head with every intake of the thick brown poison resting between my fingers.

"I'm in love!"

"… hunh"

"What? Is that all you gonna say?" I got up swiftly and started to walk out of her rather annoyingly colorful room and onto her little porch to rest on the railing and focus on the night sky instead, soft waves of smoke reaching my eyesight, I sense her behind me still very much shocked at my reaction.

"Well it's not like it's the first time, B." she settles herself beside me as if asking me to elaborate further, "And unlike me you're a cheerio and you're popular,"

_Unlike me, who belongs with a bunch of misfits._

"So you have plenty of chances to meet people, right?" I shrug as I hug myself with my unoccupied arm, it doesn't help the fact that I have decided to wear one of my tightest, skimpiest dresses tonight, besides Puck was supposed to pick me up soon.

_He's late, when I get a glimpse of that striped head, I swear… _

Noticing that I have been silent for a suspicious amount of time, and Brittany staring at me diligently, I shake off my thoughts and raise the cigar to my lips.

"Anyway, I'd like to enjoy my cigar in peace, if you don't mind." I lift my palm trying to shrug her off, so she can continue doing whatever she was getting up to earlier.

hopefully expecting her to actually listen to me, but knowing full well of my best friend's mentality in which she will always do exactly the opposite of what I ask her to.

And as I feared, she gives me a look of disapproval while puffing her cheeks slightly, in a rather adamantly cute pout.

"Cigars are poison, San! Don't think I don't know about you sneaking some for Lord Tubbington at nights." she lunged at me, snatching the brown object of my comfort and throwing it over the porch.

"Hey!" I grabbed one of the sleeves of her favorite duck patterned pajama shirt and brought her closer to me she lets out a sudden squeal as I held her in place glaring at her trying to convey my anger, "You just want me to listen to you go on about yourself?"

My hard stare was broken as soon as I saw her smiling sweetly at me, and giggling slightly the groan that I let out after I realized she was just playing me was rather loud, which resulted in her shushing me in fear of waking up the dwarves in her backyard.

This time with intent to do so, I groaned even more loudly as I encircled her in a crushing hug, and before we knew it we were both chuckling quietly to ourselves.

_We've been best friends since we were kids._

_We couldn't be less alike, but I think we get along just fine. _

"I'm telling you, this time, it's special." She whispered tenderly against my shoulder, I broke away from our hug so I can look at her properly, she was blushing.

I rolled my eyes and turned away, I walked through the glass door once again into her room, to plop down upon her squeaky bed that was covered in its usual blue sheets.

"You say that every damn time, too."

_The guy is always extra-cool or extra-amazing, or whatever. _

"It really is different this time!" she argued back, plopping herself just in front of me on the floor, with her face leveling my lap.

"Hey, don't skip tomorrow to go spend it at Puck's, come hang with me and you'll see"

_But we never do that, not in school that is. _

"Huh?" I arched my brow as I looked at her incredulously, "uh hun, are you forgetting the whole social ladder thingy you cheerleaders like to fuss about so much? Being seen with me would be like social suicide." I said mockingly as I tried to imitate Brittany's cheerio friends.

"You know I never cared about that, San… come on please just for one day!" Now on her knees resting on the floor, gripping my thighs desperately, I couldn't help but feel a sudden heat wash over my body.

_Summer heat is the worst. _

_Although it was pretty chilly outside just earlier and the glass door is still wide open… weird. _

"You always insist I come see them, but our tastes are nothing alike," I pried her hands away from my hips as I stood up craving yet another cigar, "I don't really see the point."

"Oh…" she looked somewhat disappointed; I don't know whether it was for my sudden shift or for denying her request,

_Of course it's from the latter, what am I even thinking? _ _I need another cigar! _

"Hmm, this one is definitely not your type at all…" she said quietly as it seemed like she was now interested by her fluffy rug.

I felt another internal groan coming out, knowing fully well that unlike her I can never do the opposite of what she asks of me.

* * *

Brittany marched excitedly through school's campus, dragging my only half awake self along with her.

_This is an ungodly hour for me to be going to school. _

Even though it was 9am, it might be the proper time for a normal student to be walking to their respectful class, but I'm _no_ normal student.

"Give me a break! I can't believe you dragged me out here." I huff as I flip my long black locks across my shoulder irritated. "I should be sleeping the night off, in puck's bed, naked."

"Okay first of all, gross. Second of all, come on this is fun it's like a date!" And once I give her ridiculous look over, she chuckles and retorts "I was just kidding, I'm sorry."

"Ugh come on, where's is this guy that you want to bump uglies with?" as I scan the area for possible attractive guys.

"Oh! Look San, over there!" I turned suddenly to see her looking towards what seems to be a mini crowd gathering around an unseen figure.

_Who's this popular guy?_

"Which one? I can't see from the bundle of hormonal teenagers hanging around there." I cross my arms over my chest, already getting sick and bored and wanting nothing more than to get out of here so I can light a damn cigar.

"Over there San," once the crowd slowly dissipated I could finally see what the fuss was all about which was clearly caused by Brittany's apparent crush, but what I saw once everything came clear nearly knocked the air out of my lungs and my brows to would've practically fell off my forehead.

_Wait… _

"Our new head cheerleader, Quinn Fabray." Brittany declared with admiration rich in her tone, as she continued to gaze upon this Quinn. "She's looking as beautiful as ever! And when she talks, her hair looks so cute and fluffy! Isn't she unbelievable?"

Okay, yeah so she was in fact really pretty, her hair was tied back in a trademark cheerio ponytail but I could tell it was long, blonde though a shade darker than Brittany's, her eyes were hazel colored and seemed very expressive, her nose was shaped and small and she had a charming smile from what I can see, her figure was perfect for an athlete, that much I can admit.

_This bitch is too perfect. _

But to gush over her like Brittany was just doing, I won't take it that far… but that's because I'm not into chicks, right? But since when Brittany was into chicks anyway?

"But that's a girl, Britt…"

"Yep! I never thought I'd fall for a girl."

_So that's why you said this one was different… _

"She's so pretty, she makes my heart race." I turned to look at Brittany who looked utterly and truly smitten while she talked blushing and smiling sweetly in her captain's way who was preoccupied with sucking up to everyone, it kind of pissed me off for an unknown reason, "Just looking at her makes me happy, that's never happened before."

"Oh, but I'd be even happier if she went out with me, of course." I stared blankly ahead and kept quiet, I honestly didn't know what to think or feel, but this bubbling anger inside of me was getting harder to ignore.

_I just need to get out of here. _

"You're way to optimistic, B." she abruptly turned to meet my gaze, looking quite discouraged. "You have less chance with this Quinn girl than you would with a guy." I rolled my eyes as I was sure this cheerleading captain was straighter than a ruler, "She'll never go out with you."

"Huh, but… I fell in love with her at first sight." She looked down, her voice weaker than ever as she started shuffling with her feet, I sighed "I've hardly any chances to talk to her, but I've tried my best to create more opportunities."

_Oh britt, I wish I had this naturally sweet quality about me like you have, things would be much simpler. _

"You've seen how hard I've been working, right?"

"Yeah… but-"

"She came up and talked to me the other day at cheerios practice, she said that I was getting cuter lately." She giggled dreamily while remembering, "that's never happened to me before, I was so happy. No guy's ever noticed when I put extra work to get his attention."

_Well, women notice stuff like that more.. _

But that doesn't mean..

"It sure is awesome to be in love with a girl! My love for her is sweet." I couldn't take it anymore with this mushy talk I had to find a getaway somehow, I reached my purse to pull out my beloved cigar, as I held it firmly in between my lips as I flicked the lighter on near it and I slowly took swift intakes as it continued to burn, causing smoke to inter my lungs in a blissful pressure healing process. "It feels like it could melt… like chocolate."

I just couldn't stand the dopey look on Brittany's face, strangely enough smoking didn't help taking my entire edge off, and so I just had to wipe that expression away.

With an immediate motion I neared her and blew all the smoke in her face, not only causing her to wake up from that weird trance she was in just moments ago but also to erupt in a series of coughs and choking sounds.

I couldn't help but chuckle hotly.

"What was that for?" Clutching her chest profoundly and crying out, her voice all scratchy from the coughing. I just shrugged and continued to latch greedily on my mini-sized Cuban cigar. "That stinks! If I die of lung cancer, it'll be all your fault!"

"Oh come on Britt britt, that little puff isn't going to kill you." I said humorously.

"When smoke gets on you, it's like you're smoking the whole time it's on you!" now she looked frustrated and exasperated, I kinda liked this look on her, it was cute. "And it slowly builds up inside your body. It's bad for you in the long run, well that's at least what Lord Tubbington's vet said." And when she realized that I was roughly listening the whole time she was explaining that load of bull, she sighed dejectedly. "I wanted to smell nice for Quinn, too."

And with that, I turned to walk briskly away, dying to get as far from this stupid morning as possible.

_Love is like chocolate? give me a break. _

_And she's too frickin' happy about it, ugh pisses me off. _

She thinks it's so great to be in love with a girl? Sure you get to know each other more quickly, but only as friends.

It's not like being in a relationship.

_I bet, it's never occurred to that Quinn that one of her friends could be in love with her, let alone Brittany._

WHAM!

"What the fuck?" I cried out angrily as I felt myself pummeling to the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there" an equally fallen girl had started to apologize profusely, her voice was lenient but husky at the same time, it was strange.

This girl was totally getting her ass handed to her once I get up, but before my plan could've sat in motion my eyes fell across nonetheless, Quinn Fabray who was dusting and ruffling her red cheerleading uniform.

_Oh just fan-fuckin'-tastic!_

"Oh! My cellphone's gone!" she stated in panic once she was standing straight facing me.

"Huh?" still not quite registering what was exactly going on at the moment, I stared confusedly at her.

"My phone must have fallen off somewhere around here."

"… oh well let's look for it." We both started to look around the bushes; "I'm sure it's near here somewhere" she looked at me appreciatively as she nodded.

"Thank you! And I'm sorry…"

_I can't believe I bumped into her, of all people. _

_And why is she so nice? Isn't head cheerleaders supposed to have graduated from bitchville or something? _

I glanced back at her, she was crouched on all fours and her butt was right in my face, I blushed a little as I cleared my throat, and I took a step back to look at her thoroughly.

_No wonder she's captain, she got the face and the body of a model, and she's actually likeable too. _

_This bitch is really TOO perfect. _

_I guess anyone who wanted to date her would need to be in her league, too. _

_"You're really giving up chocolate?"_

_"I'm doing it anyway, it could be good for me and Lord Tubbington too."_

_"I'm gonna make myself pretty."_

_So it was all for her… _

I flinched as I heard ringing coming from behind me, "Oh, my ringtone!" I turned around and there it was lying on the ground.

"Here you go," I picked it up and slowly handed it to her, but not before checking the screen discreetly, and there it was a wallpaper picture of Quinn and a rather tall guy, too oaf-like for my taste.

I don't know but that picture generated a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, or rather the fact that Quinn was taken, I wasn't surprised at all… but,

_Brittany… _

"Phew, thank goodness it's not broken." The blonde cheerleader held the phone in her palms checking it over carefully; when she was sure nothing was misplaced she turned to me with a grateful smile.

"Is that… your boyfriend?" I asked offhandedly.

"Oh.. yes." She gave off a smile that assured me that there was no indicator for a possible break up anytime soon, "Finn Hudson, quarterback of the football team we've been dating for a few weeks now."

"You're Santana Lopez, right?" she asked curiously, I was taken aback to say the least, but I kept my indifferent composure, "You're really famous around here."

"Really now?"

"Yeah, they say that you're dating that football player Noah Puckerman, right?"

"Sex is not dating." I rolled my eyes at her baffled expression as if I just said a profanity or something.

_Of course a religious bitch, I should've known from that cross that's dangling between her almost nonexistent boobs. _

"Well, this have been fun and all Gwen but I gotta roll, see you later.. or maybe never"

"It's Quinn."

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

"Oh hey San, when did you get in?" I was lying on her bed facing the ceiling of her room, smoke in hand and the other over my eyes.

"Just a while ago, your Dad let me in." I propped up on one elbow as I heard rustling of plastic bags, or rather one bag that was currently in Brittany's hands. "What you got there?"

"I'm having chocolate again." She professed casually and I almost dropped the cigar on her bed sheets, "I got my heart broken."

"You asked her out…?"

"No, she came to cheerios practice with Finn, and they're obviously going out." She slopped down next to me on the bed as she started to munch on one of the many pieces of chocolate she bought. "they're a picture-perfect couple, I couldn't help but stare." She muttered bashfully.

_You're melting both your face and your chocolate._

"Mountain Man and Mother Mary? Pshh the only case in which they'll ever be picture perfect was if they posed for one of those National geographic magazines." I was half expecting a good hearted smack on my left arm but it never came, instead there was a melodious sound of laughter, and I couldn't help but feel irrationally happy to be the one to cause it.

"Besides, I figured you'd come crying to me like you usually do, whenever you got rejected." I closed my eyes as I inhaled from my cigar further, slowly putting my left arm behind my best friend's head and in turn bringing her closer to me, which she more than gladly willed to do.

"San, I told you my one-sided crush on her made me happy, I got plenty of happiness out of it." She murmured as she snuggled further to my side, "So I don't mind if nothing comes of it, my belly is already full of sweet feelings."

I watched her intently as I inhaled further she didn't seem happy, yes she was hiding it well with that happy-go-lucky act, but I knew better.

"Santana?" I softly gasped, she rarely calls me by my full name but that wasn't the only thing that caught me off guard, she was glancing up to me her eyes brighter as ever, they're almost spellbinding of sorts, I couldn't look away.

I leaned down closer; I can almost feel her sweet breath on my face.

_Chocolate. _

And with that our lips grazed, I pressed deeply down on her soft lips closing my eyes but only to be pushed away, and rolled out of the bed as she started a series of coughing for the second time today.

"Did you just blow smoke in my mouth?" she stared at me in disbelief, as I started chuckling. "I can't believe you just did that!" I got up, pulling the cigar in my mouth once again.

_ If your hopeless love is so sweet, why do you have to force yourself to smile?_

"Oh jeez, it's even making my eyes water, this is all your fault San!" she started to wipe her still streaming tears, while I stared stoically. "You know I can't stand smoke!"

_I'll pretend I believe that._

"Yeah yeah I'm sorry, come here." I opened my arms wide as I ushered her closer, she didn't hesitate to wrap herself in.

_So you can cry. _

We lay on her bed for hours, silently while she was nuzzled into my side peacefully snoring.

_Jeez, she's gonna catch a cold if she sleeps like this. _

I slipped away gently, cautious not to make her stir; I got up to take my jacket off so I can cover her shivering form.

…_okay, even I have to admit that it stinks of smoke, even I'm choking on the fumes._

I'll just have to put a blanket on her, after I made sure Brittany was covered and comfortable, my eyesight fell on the box of chocolate lying on the floor.

"Love between girls is like chocolate?" I muttered to myself, "No…, it's not that sweet." I moved to lay just behind Brittany so her back was facing me I tucked both my palms at one side of my cheeks as I continued to stare at the back of her neck covered by the endless waves of golden hair, strangely I felt a lump creating itself in my throat and I almost felt like I'm choking.

_The taste of love that will never be returned… is bitter._

* * *

**_Well, I hope you enjoyed this piece,_**

**_ leave me a comment with your opinions and suggestions, please anything will be appreciated. _**

**_And thank you for taking your time to read, _**

**_Dr-Realist. _**


End file.
